hei Neutrophil, aku penasaran
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Aku penasaran. Aku penasaran. Aku penasaran. Mumpung ada White Blood Cell mungkin sebaiknya kutanyakan saja kali, ya? Hei White Blood Cell, aku penasaran... Satu hari yang damai dimana RBC merasa penasaran tentang WBC. Sedikit hint chapter The Circulatory System.


_**A/N: fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Udah mulai ngikutin sejak fanficnya masih cuma 10 cerita tapi baru berani posting sekarang. Dapet ide dari gambar di Pixiv dimana WBC mengangkat poni polemnya XD jadinya dua matanya keliatan semua. Akhirnya kepikiran cerita ini deh. Hanya sebuah drabble yang sangat singkat.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Err.. bukan punya saya. Itu pasti._**

 ** _Nikmati saja ceritanya dan tinggalkan jejak. Ok?_**

* * *

 **hei _Neutrophil_ , aku penasaran**

 _By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, _White Blod Cell_ , aku penasaran."

U-1146 melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya di sela-sela gelas teh yang sedang ia hirup.

 _Neutrophil_ baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dan beristirahat sejenak meminum teh saat ia melihat AE-3803 berjalan pelan membawa paket kirimannya, Karbon Dioksida. Entah mengapa setiap melihat gadis itu _Neutrophil_ memiliki desakan untuk menemaninya kemanapun gadis itu pergi meskipun ke ujung tubuh sekalipun.

Meskipun gadis itu sudah menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya, tapi ia memaksa. Jadinya beginilah mereka, gadis _Eritrosit_ itu mengirim paketnya ditemani oleh _Neutrophil_ yang sesekali menghirup teh panasnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" pemuda itu mengembalikan fokusnya, menyadari mereka hampir sampai ke alveoli paru-paru. Mereka baru saja melewati lokus kanan jantung yang penuh sesak oleh sel darah merah. Bahkan sebenarnya adalah sebuah misteri mengapa di tempat sesesak itu _white blood cell_ bisa menghirup tehnya dengan tenang tanpa ada yang tumpah setetes pun.

"Mengapa satu matamu ditutupi rambut? Apa kamu tidak kesulitan melihat saat bekerja?"

Di sini _Neutrophil_ menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menghirup teh. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang tidak terduga.

"Er..apa aku seharusnya tidak menanyakannya?" sel darah merah gugup. Apa secara tidak sengaja ia sudah menyinggung temannya itu?

"Itu benar-benar tidak terduga." Pemuda itu menarik topinya.

"Ah..eh.. kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Kini langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sel darah merah dan menatap si gadis dengan tenang. Entah kenapa AE-3803 merasakan sesuatu bergetar di tubuhnya. Bukan perasaan takut, tapi ada perasaan tenang dan juga ada sedikit malu. _Uh, kenapa dia memandangku sebegitunya?_

"Apa kau tahu apa warna mataku?" _Neutrophil_ balik bertanya.

Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung, tapi matanya memandang penuh selidik pada warna mata pemuda di hadapannya. "Warna hitam." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Semua warna mata dari divisi _Neutrophil_ rata-rata berwarna hitam."

AE-3803 mengangguk pelan. Tidak yakin apa hubungan rambut yang menutupi mata dengan warna mata pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Selain sesama sel imun tubuh, semua sel lain pasti takut atau menghindari bertemu kami. Beberapa dari mereka takut karena fisik kami. Tidak sedikit takut kepada mata warna kami yang tidak biasa."

 _Neutrophil_ mengangkat rambut yang selama ini menutupi satu matanya, menampilkan dua mata berwarna hitam kelam yang menatap AE-3803.

"Dengan mata yang seperti ini, apa kau tidak takut kepadaku?"

Dan sensasi itu kembali lagi. Desir panas yang merayap dari tubuh menuju leher dan bahkan mungkin wajahnya. Ada detak tak beraturan di dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja napasnya terasa sesak. Dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

 _Apa aku terserang virus?_ Pikir si gadis.

Melihat gadis di hadapannya itu diam saja _Neutrophil_ menurunkan rambutnya dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau kenapa AE-3803? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

AE-3803 memeluk paketnya dan langsung melangkah dengan cepat, mengagetkan U-1146. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja entah kenapa terasa panas di sini."

"Tu-tunggu…apa kau terserang _heat stress_?"

Dan berakhirlah rasa penasaran _red blood cell_ mengenai misteri mengapa satu mata _white blood cell_ selalu ditutupi rambut. Bukan karena warna matanya. Tapi tatapannya saat menatap dirinya entah mengapa menimbulkan desir aneh di inti selnya.

"Uhh, mungkin lain kali aku harus hati-hati untuk tidak menatap mata _white blood cell_ kalau tidak mau terserang _heat stress_." Pikir AE-3803 polos.

Sementara itu _white blood cell_ menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan panik. _Apa ia benar-benar terserang heat stress?_

.

.

.

Sementara itu U-2048, U-2626 dan U-4989 sedang menghirup teh panas mereka masing-masing sambil menonton pemandangan menarik di hadapan mereka. Ya, pemandangan rekan mereka U-1146 yang kaku dengan AE-3803 yang polos dan manis. Benar-benar sangat menarik.

 _Kira-kira kapan mereka sadar?_

Pikir tim _Neutrophil_ itu dengan santai sambil menghirup teh.

Benar-benar hari yang damai.

.

.

.

 ** _#END_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yak... kapan mereka sadar coba? Walau di canon nya mungkin gak terlalu keliatan romance tapi ada sedikit hint nya di chapter The Circulatory System. Apalagi pas di Chapter Cancer Cell itu keliatan banget gimana pedulinya AE-3803 kepada U-1146 sampai dapet sial berkali-kali XD**_


End file.
